


Das Schicksal hat Humor

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Kind of bad luck, M/M, Peter loves Pranks, Pls remember me to update, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, The Avengers Loves Pranks, Tony Loves Pranks
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Ich flog wie eine Kanonenkugel auf den Starktower zu und konnte nicht bremsen. "- Ich, nachdem ich aus einem Helikopter gesprungen bin, um rechtzeitig zu mein Vorstellungsgespräch zu kommen.Aber es kam nie dazu.Wollt ihr wissen warum?Ihr könnt es selber lesen, wie das Schicksal mit mir ein mehr oder weniger übles Spiel spielt, nachdem ich wieder aus meinen Koma erwacht bin.Mein Name ist Spiderman, aber ihr kanntet mich auch als Peter Parker, den etwas schrägen Jungen aus der Nachbarschaft.





	Das Schicksal hat Humor

Ich schwang mich wieder durch einer der Straßen New Yorks. Ab und zu hielt ich ein paar Diebe auf, aber alles in einem war es recht langweilig. Also schwang ich mich hoch zu einen riesigen Gebäude namens Stark Tower.  
  
. . .  
  


Ihr habt euch nicht verlesen. Ich SCHWANG mich auf den STARK TOWER hinauf. Für die, die es noch nicht bemerkt haben, ich bin Spidey. Oder auch Spiderman. Oder der Langweiler Peter Parker. Ich hatte nach einen Biss einer genetisch veränderten Spinne spinnenähnliche Fähigkeiten bekommen.

Ich lebe immer noch bei meiner Tante, da sie alleine immer schwerer zu recht kommt. Ihr alter macht Tante May immer mehr zu schaffen und da Onkel Ben Tod ist, habe ich Angst sie alleine zu lassen.

Oben auf den Stark Tower setzte ich mich am Rand des Daches hin. Die Aussicht hier oben ist einfach atemberaubend. Besser als von jeden fünf-Sterne Hotel, an denen ich mich schon mehrere Male vorbeigeschwungen habe.

Ich liebte einfach diesen Tower. Aber ich wunderte mich, wieso Mr. Stark mich noch nie bemerkt hatte. Es hieß ja, er hätte eines der sichersten Sicherheitssystemen auf der gesamten Welt. 

Ich chillte noch eine Weile bis mein Handy surrte. Schnell schmiss ich mein Rucksack auf den Boden und kramte es raus. Tante May rief mich an. "Peter, wo bist du? Du bist nicht zuhause.", fragte sie besorgt.

Ich antwortete schnell: "Ich bin in die Bücherei lesen gegangen, Tante May. Soll ich heimkommen und dir was mitbringen?" "Ja bitte Peter, das wäre sehr nett von dir. Könntest du bitte Brot und Eier mitbringen? Und pass diesmal auf, dass die Eier nicht kaputt gehen wie gestern.", erwiderte sie auf meine Frage, als ich ihr sagte: "Ja mache ich. Bis gleich Tante May!" 

Danach legte ich auf. Die zermatschten Eier gestern hehehe. Das war so 'ne Sache. Natürlich mussten auf dem Heimweg ein paar Bankräuber eine Bank ausrauben und da die Avengers nur an Missionen interessiert sind, die die ganze Welt mindestens bedrohen mussten, musste ich das erledigen.

Tante May hatte mit mir geschimpft, als ich mit den kaputten Eiern heimgekommen bin. Aber es war nicht meine Schuld! Ich schwang mich gerade in Richtung Supermarkt, als ich sah, wie ein Mann eine Frau bedrängte. Ein Schrank von Mann. Wieso muss das immer mir passieren?! 

Ich landete graziös hinter dem Schrank und tippte ihn auf die Schultern: "Hat Ihre Mutter Ihnen nicht beigebracht, dass man keine hübschen Frauen vergewaltigt Mister?", kommentierte ich. Er drehte sich um zu mir und spukte herablassend auf dem Boden, als er versuchte mir zu Drohen:

"An deiner Stelle Wandkrabbler würde ich verschwinden. Hab schon viel von dir gehört, aber ich nehme mir was ich will." "Oha...Wenn Sie schon so viel von mir gehört haben, sollten Sie doch wissen, dass ich jeden Kleinganoven immer hinter Gittern gebracht habe.", antwortete ich gehässig, während ich auf seine Schultern sprang. 

Er versuchte mich runter zu zerren, aber schaffte es nicht seine von wahrscheinlich Anabolika aufgepumpten Muskelarme hochzuheben. Ich klebte mit ein paar Spinnennetzen seine Füße an den Boden und er fiel der Länge nach hin, weswegen ich von seinen Schultern heruntersprang. Danach zog ich ihm sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und wählte den Polizeinotruf. 

Nach dem ersten Klingeln ging eine junge Polizistin ran: "Hallo, hier ist die NYPD. Wie kann ich ihnen behilflich sein?" "Hallo, mein Name ist Spidey. Ich würde nur wieder eine sexuelle Belästigung eines Schranks von einem Mann an einer jungen und hübschen Frau melden in der 42th Havingtonstreet Manhatten. Das wärs.", sprach ich schnell und legte auf. 

Ich schaute kurz nochmal zu Boden. DIeser Schrank versuchte sich zu befreien. Im gleichen Moment klingelte mein Handy. Ich legte das Handy des Schranks wieder zu Boden und holte meins raus. Tante May. Ich sollte ja Brot und Eier holen und gleich nach Hause kommen. Scheiße! 

"Hallo Tante May...", sagte ich unsicher. Der Schrank entriss sich von meinen Spinnwebenfesseln und stand ruckartig und brüllend auf. Tante May fragte am Telefon besorgt nach: "Peter, geht es dir gut?" Der Schrank holte kräftig aus und seine rechte Faust kam sehr schnell in meine Richtung. 

Ich konnte gerade so ausweichen und stöhnte: "Uff...den hab ich unterschätzt!" "Peter?! Wo bist du??? Sag mir nicht, dass du bei einen dieser Straßenkämpfe mitmachst???", rief meine Tante entsetzt. Genau das lenkte mich lang genug ab, dass ich einen kräftigen Schlag meines gegenübers ab bekam.

Überall waren schwarze Schlieren und ich sah lauter Sternchen, während ich gefährlich wankte mit einen dröhnenden Kopf. Dann kam der nächste Schlag in meinen Magen. Ein Übelgefühl überkam mich und ich stöhnte laut vor Schmerzen. AUs dem Handy dröhnte: "PETER?! PETER WO BIST DU?!?", schrie meine Tante.

Ich sah schon doppelt und musste fast kotzen, als ich Polizeisirenen hörte. Der Schrank schien nun zu überlegen. Wahrscheinlich: Spidey den Gar ausmachen oder fliehen? Dann schien er sich fürs zweitere entschieden zu haben. Aber er vergaß die Frau, die er vergewaltigen wollte. 

Sie stand immer noch da und schlug ihm eine mit ihrer Handtasche, sodass er bewusstlos umkippte. Dann bog ein Polizeiauto in die Seitenstraße ein. Ich wollte mich wegschwingen, was sich als Fehler herausstellte. Denn mir war es so schwindlig, dass ich gegen eine Wand knallte und auf das Polizeiauto fiel.

Und mich plagten immer noch diese Kopfschmerzen. ARGHH! Was für ein mieser Tag. Ich hörte meine Tante May am Telefon weinen, während eine Polizistin aus dem Auto stieg: "...Peter...bitte sei nicht tot. Bitte!" Es war während meiner kleinen Auseinandersetzung anscheinend herunter gefallen zu sein.

Die Polizistin hob es auf und sprach, da sie verstand, dass es meines war, ins Telefon: "Hallo, hier ist Detectiv Lucy Allen von der NYPD. Keine Sorge, Miss. Ihrem Peter geht es gut. Er wird uns nur kurz ins Krankenhaus begleiten müssen, da er ein paar Verletzungen davongetragen hat." 

"Bei Jungfrau Maria, ich danke ihnen. Richten Sie Peter aus, dass sobald er aus dem Krankenhaus ist, sich nicht vor mir drücken soll.", antwortete Tante May erleichtert. Dann ertönte ein Piepton. Ich stöhnte nur auf. Die junge Frau schien anscheinend schon verschwunden zu sein.

Ich nahm nur noch benommen wahr, wie die Polizistin mich vorsichtig in ihr Auto verlud und Verstärkung rief. Dann trat ich kurzzeitig weg.


End file.
